Twilight Island
by tmanimefan1412
Summary: What happens when Amu and Ikuto gets stuck on an abandoned island for a month? will they survive? more importantly will their relationship develop? also includes minor kukaixutau yayaxkairi and rimaxnagihiko rated t for language
1. On Our Way

**Yako: Hey everyone, Happy New Years! Although its kinda late :) Anyways I've decided that for three reasons to not write a sequel because it was just a one-shot and since it was my first fan fiction that I wouldn't want to risk messing up if I was writing a full multi-chaptered story. So sorry **

**Ikuto: Wow, way to let people down.**

**Yako: Shut up no one cares what you think. **

**Amu: ANYWAYS~ Yako doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Yako: P.S. I decided with this plot because of the book Island Of The Blue Dolphins. It's a good book and my 'version' doesn't follow the actual book so please don't sue me :)**

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V. **_

"Haiyaku (Hurry up) Amu-chii!" said a hyper girl with caramel colored hair that is tied into two pigtails on the side of her head. She was wearing a striped dress with the colors yellow blue and white, with black leggings on the bottom.

* * *

**Name: Yuiki Yaya**

**Age: Believe it or not, 16**

**Favorite Things: candy, any sort of sweets, cute stuff**

**Hobbies: reading/watching manga/anime late into the night, have people baby her (not sure if it counts as a hobby though)**

**Crush/love interests: Sanjou Kairi**

* * *

"If we miss the ship today, we'd have to wait another month!" said Yaya.

"Wakadaiyo (I know)! I'm coming!" said a girl with long abnormal pink hair up to her back, with red cross clips in the front. She wore a red t-shirt that said 'Don't Mess with This', covered up by a black vest with a hoodie. She also wore a black skirt that was up to her lower thighs with dark blue leggings and boots almost up to her knee. She also brought along a bag with some things she would need for the trip today.

* * *

**Name: Hinamori Amu**

**Age: 17**

**Favorite Things: Not Much (I'm sorry I haven't watched Shugo Chara! in a while so…)**

**Hobbies: Hanging out with all her friends**

**Crush/love interests: Tsukiyomi Ikuto (although she wouldn't admit it even if her life depended on it… for now) and Hotori Tadase**

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V. **_

Today me and my friends, Souma Kukai, Hoshina Utau, Yuiki Yaya, Sanjou Kairi, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko are going to the famous Twilight Island. (no it has nothing to do with Twilight) Allow me to explain. Twilight Island is famous for all its amazing scenes and beautiful sunset at, well, twilight. Aside from that it's an abandoned island because the current allows a ship to travel from the port to the island once a month. It would be a disaster if people built a resort or something there since people only visit there once a month for a day. I think that its pretty neat, having a island that is all nature and nothing man-made.

Oh, I forgot to mention, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Utau's older brother is coming ,too. _Sigh_ why did Ikuto come and not Tadase? Stupid cold. Anyways I feel bad that Tadase cant come since it is **HIS** uncle, Amakawa Tsukasa, that is taking us to the island.

When I got to the car Tsukasa said, "Amu if you don't mind please put your stuff in the back so you guys won't be squished."

"Okay," I replied.

When I got into the car it was still squished. Lucky Tsukasa and Ikuto who sat in the front. In the back I sat next to Rima, who sat next to Nagihiko. In the last row Yaya sat next to Kairi, who sat next to Kukai, who sat next to Utau. Not long after the ride to the port started we all drifted into our own conversations, only Ikuto and Tsukasa stayed quiet in the front.

* * *

**Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Age:18**

**Favorite Things: Not Much**

**Hobbies: Teasing Amu**

**Crush/love interests: Hinamori Amu**

**Name: Souma Kukai **

**Age: 18**

**Favorite Things: Ramen, competitions, eating**

**Hobbies: Sports with soccer above all else**

**Crush/love interests: Hoshina Utau**

**Name: Hoshina Utau**

**Age: 18 **

**Favorite Things: Her instruments her older brother**

**Hobbies: Singing, competitions**

**Crush/love interests: Souma Kukai**

**Name: Sanjou Kairi**

**Age: 17**

**Favorite things: Books, math, culture**

**Hobbies: Reading, studying**

**Crush/love interests: Yuiki Yaya**

**Name: Mashiro Rima**

**Age:17**

**Favorite Things: Gag manga**

**Hobbies: reading gag manga**

**Crush/love interests: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Name: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Age: 17 **

**Favorite Things: traditional dance**

**Hobbies: traditional dancing**

**Crush/love interests: Mashiro Rima**

* * *

When we got to the port we were one hour early to arrive. _Great, Yaya woke me up early for nothing, _I thought.

"Well," Tsukasa said, "I will come and pick you guys up later today. When do you come back from the island again?

"6," I said.

"Ah, thank you Amu, I will come pick you up at 6 thirty so you guys can buy something to eat. Okay?"

"Hai (Yes)," everyone said in a unison.

Tsukasa drove away right after that. "So, what do you want to do for an hour?" I asked.

Everyone started talking at the same time after that.

"Hey… HEY… **HEY!**" Nagihiko shouted. Everyone stopped babbling and listened to him.

"Why don't we just split into pairs and meet back here in an hour?"

"Good idea! Lets go look for seashells on the beach Kairi!" Yaya exclaimed, dragging Kairi with her.

"Y-Yuiki-san!" said Kairi.

"Nee Utau, I heard that there is a really good ramen shop by the pier, ya' wanna go? I bet I can eat faster than you!" asked Kukai.

Utau raised an eyebrow. "**Challenging **_me? _ Please~ loser pays!" With that said, they both ran off.

"Rima-chan, there's a really good gag manga store by the pier, do you want to check it out?" asked Nagihiko.

Rima's eyes lit up, "GAG MANGA!" she shouted and ran off with Nagihiko chasing her.

My sweat dropped. _Wait, doesn't that mean I'm left with…_

"So… what do you want to do Amu?" said Ikuto.

'N-Nothing with you!" I said.

"Fine, you can stay here for an hour." Ikuto said, walking off.

"Okay okay, I do want to go to he really cute clothes store"

"Great lets go" Ikuto said, dragging me along.

"M-Mate (wait)," I said stuttering.

* * *

**Yako: Well, that's it for now. **

**Ikuto: What!? Its ending HERE?! It hasn't even gotten to the good part** **yet**

**Yako: I know, but I'm tired and want to just post the first chapter already C: **

**Ikuto: Tsk, such a bad excuse.**

**Yako: Shut up, this chapter is full of profiles. ANYWAYS see you the next time I update! (probably tomorrow)**


	2. Food and Seashells

**Yako: Heyyyy everyone how's your day?**

**Ikuto: Cheesy opening**

**Yako: Well~ I'm not good at openings so if you wanna cry about it go on.**

**Ikuto: -_-**

**Yako: C: Anyways this chapter is going to be about UtauxKukai, and YayaxKairi.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or its characters.**_

* * *

**Ramen Shop 10:39 am**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"Ha! I finish first again!" said Utau. She has long blonde hair tied up into two pigtails. Today she is wearing an orange top with white designs on it. On the bottom she wore black jeans with some silver flats.

"What!? Again!? Rematch?" said Kukai. Kukai has messy brown hair that is covered up by a black beanie. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a black jacket zipped up 3/4 up his chest. On the bottom Kukai wore baggy jeans with black and blue Vans.

"No! this is our third bowl already so hurry up and pay," replied Utau.

"Fine, fine," kukai said, taking out his wallet. "You eat so damn much."

"What? You ate as much as much as I did stupid," Utau said.

"Well, because I'm a guy," Kukai muttered.

Utau raised an eyebrow, "Really? Because the last time I checked YOU challenged ME, and YOU lost."

"…"

"That's what I thought," Utau said smiling with triumph.

"So? What do you want to do know?" asked Kukai.

Utau though for a moment, "I want to go to that café over there."

"What? We just ate!" Kukai exclaimed.

"But I want dessert."

"Your gonna go to a café for desert?"

"Why not? I heard that café have the best desserts."

_Sigh_ "Fine, lets go."

* * *

**At The Café 10:42 am**

_**Kukai's P.O.V.**_

_Great, Utau beat me again,_ I thought. _And now she wants to eat more at the café, I should have brought more money. _I sighed._ Well, at least I get to spend more time with her alone. _

When we got to the café it was packed. Good thing we didn't have to wait and got a seat right away since one couple left right when we came in. the waiter led us to our seats by the window and for a while, Utau and I just sat in awkward silence. She looked really cute today, scratch that she always looked cute, but lately we haven't spent a lot of time together. _Well, this trip to the island is my chance to change that. _I thought, with a grin on my face.

"Would you stop that? You look like a dumbass like that. Stop it before we get stares," Utau said.

"Ah, sorry, my bad, so want do you wanna eat?" I asked.

"Uuummmm….."

"Can't you make up your mind already? If you keep this up we won't make it in ime for the boat." I said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Suddenly I felt something snap. "DON'T RUSH ME I'M TRYING TO THINK!" I stared in the sudden outburst. Utau's face became as red as a tomato while everyone around us stared.

When she finally called down I whispered to her, "Yeah, I'll be the one to attract stares."

Utau said nothing while glaring at me as if she was gonna to kill me, but I can't help but to laugh silently to myself.

* * *

_**Utau's P.O.V.**_

_Oh. My. God. What was his problem the moment he finished his sentence I couldn't stand it anymore. I have no idea why but he pissed me off so bad,_ I thought to myself, _whatever just ignore him and pick something to eat._

"Would you like to order now?" the waiter said. He had sandy blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing his uniform that consist a white shirt, a black tie, and a vest, with black pants and black shoes to match.

"Umm yeah… can I have the Tiramasu Cake?"

"Of course," he turned to Kukai, "And what would you like?"

"Oh, um, I'll have the same thing." he said, turning his head to the window.

"Okay, would you like something to drink?" added the waiter.

"Water please." I said.

"Same," Replied Kukai.

When the waiter left we sat in complete silence and awkwardness. "So, what are you planning to do today?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

Kukai turned to look at me, "Nothing much, I guess just go around sightseeing."

"Oh," I replied, looking pretty stupid. _Way to break the ice_ I thought, sighing to myself.

Suddenly Kukai said, "Hey,"

"What?" I asked, a little too quickly.

He looked really serious when he was about to talk again, and for a second I almost thought he was going to say something like 'I really like you'. But instead, he said:"Did you know that if you rearranged the letters in 'mother-in-law' you get 'woman hitler'?" For a second I just stared at him. Okay longer than a second, when I was finally brought back to reality I said "Uuuhhhhh… why are you telling me that?"

"Oh you were looking really bored and I felt awkward so I said something to cheer you up." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

I sweat dropped, sigh, _Well at least you can count on him when you need to cheer up. _"You don't know that, it might not work next time." I said.

"Ha, of course it would, my life motto is 'when life gets awkward, say something random to break the ice.' It will _always_ work."

I laughed whole-heartedly, "Whatever, just don't get too cocky about that."

"I'll try." He said, grinning like an idiot.

"Here's your food and drink, if you need anything else please ask," said the waiter, with a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you, " I said, smiling at the waiter. He nodded and walked off.

"Wooow this is really good." said Kukai, with his mouth full.

"Of course, why would I order it if it isn't good? And don't talk with your mouth full."

"'Kay_ mom_, what, are you going to lecture me about not tying my shoes later?" he said, with that stupid look on his face again. Man does that piss me off. _But, I am not going to embarrass myself like I did earlier_, I thought to myself, holding back my anger. Instead, I just started to eat my cake really fast.

"Wow, and you lecture me on my manners."

"That was not a lecture, I was simply telling you what to do." I said, finishing the last bite of my cake.

Kukai just stared at me while finishing the last bite of his cake, gulping down the water.

"Well, we should get going, don't wanna miss the boat," said Kukai after a minute or so.

"`Kay but your paying since you lost." I said, smiling slyly.

_Sigh_ "Fine, Fine," He took a look at the bill and nearly choked "2-2,072 yen?!(about $23.73) what two pieces of cake cost that much?!"

"Yep, you should have looked at the price before you ordered." I said, smiling innocently.

"I am going to get you back for this."

"Can't wait." I replied, and with that, we left the café to the meeting spot.

* * *

**On The Beach 10:12 am (back in time^-^)**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"AWW MAN!" exclaimed Yaya, "A broken shell again!"

"Yuiki-san you have been only looking at the parts the waves washed over, why?

"Because Mama told me if you want to find shells quickly you need to poke holes in the sand, wait for the waves to wash over the holes and see if there is a shell." Yaya said, pouting.

"Yuiki-san, that is the way to find _clams_."

"Ohh~ no wonder it is not working." Yaya said sheepishly, "Oops, my bad."

Kairi just sighed. If he knew he was going to find shells by the beach, he would of brought sandals. Instead, he's wearing a green tee, khaki shorts and black Converses.

"Nee Kairi, I'm going to look over there, can you keep on looking here?" asked Yaya.

Kairi smiled and said, "Sure." Yaya smiled back and skipped away.

Kairi kept on looking and looking, without success. The next time he checked his watch it was already 10:48. _Wow, we should get going, or we would be late_, he thought to himself. When he was walking towards Yaya he noticed something shiny on the beach. Out of curiosity he went over and picked it up. It was a beautiful shell the size of a tennis ball. (sorry no other good comparison.) It looked like a scallop shell that was white white-ish but had patterns of red on it. It was the most perfect looking shell he has seen all day! (Picture on profile)

"Did you find anything Kairi?" asked Yaya.

"Um… Yeah, here," said Kairi, handing Yaya the shell. She gasped. "Oh my goodness it's so pretty!" she exclaimed. "You keep it."

"Really?!" Yaya squealed a bit. "Thank you!" she said and gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek.

Kairi blushed madly. "Oh, sorry I got excite and…"

"No it's okay…" After a while of silence Yaya said "Well lets head back, don't wanna be late."

"O-okay."

* * *

**Yako: Yay done!**

**Ikuto: the story itself was barely 1,500 words. (shakes head)**

**Yako: Hey it was longer than the last chapter so be grateful.**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Yako: :P Anyways I know I said I would update yesterday and it is pretty late today I'm sorry :( I didn't know what to do for Kukai and Utau because well they weren't mentioned as a couple a lot in the series of I didn't know what to do. I like them as a couple but I didn't want to add random things to make them OOC. (btw if any of the characters were OOC please let me know, I'll try to fix it.) And if you thought the part on Yaya and Kairi was too rushed I'm sorry I didn't know what else to put, looking for seashells is very simple and doesn't need a lot of explaining, you just look for seashells.**

**If you have any ideas you want for the next chapter (rimaxnagihiko and ikutoxamu) please tell me by reviewing or pm-ing. As a reminder Rima and Nagihiko is in a manga store and Amu and Ikuto is in a clothes store:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK WHETHER NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE!**

**P.S. i forgot to mention in the previous chapter but the ship leaves at 11:00 and they got there at 10:00 if it wasn't clear to you**


End file.
